A Hard Day at the Office
by Mudblooded Monkey
Summary: It's one heck of a busy day for King Yemma and his ogres at the other-world check in station, and it gets much worse when Frieza decides he wants to wipe out the saiya-jin race! What about Bardock does he go to hell, or dose another fate await his soul?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I wish I would have been old enough back in the day, to buy some stocks from Toei or even funimation when DBZ was at it's height of popularity but I wasn't. :( You know what that means? I don't own Dragonball z not even a little piece of it! Sucks for me I guess. :P**

**Authors note: This story has been SLIGHTLY revised as of 8/24/08 8:28 pm EST. Thank You PrideIsArrogance!  
**

** I'm not sure what all the English names of Bardock's crew are so I'm using the Japanese ones. I'm mostly watched DBZ sub-titled. I did watch the special in English once but the names didn't stick. In case you don't know: **

**Toma-Tora **

**Seripa-Fasha **

**Panbukin-the fat one **

**Totapo-the "elderly" one.**

A Hard Day at the Office

Chapter 1: Meaty

"Next person in line please step forward," says a blue ogre through a bull-horn. It makes his voice boom through out the room over the rest of the noise. His tone professionally formal. Ironically he sports a T-shirt and jeans, it is the equivalent of 'Casual Fridays' today in other-world.

That most of the personnel from Other-world Check in Station manage to maintain an air of calm, is likely to surprise anyone, had they the ability to witness the happenings of this office in the heavens.

A vast group of creatures all sporting halos, enraged and, panicking, are scattered in clumps that could hardly be described as a line, the crowd of them stretches, from the gigantic wooden desk in the center of the room, to well beyond the door way.

"It's over it's all over, how could I have aloud myself to fail, everyone in the world is dead!"

"No Ham, you fought your best we all did, we were just no match for those space monsters. I realize that now. I will rest in peace knowing, that I defended Meat-sei with my life."

"I can't rest so easily Bif, no not knowing that my children are dead they'll never have a chance to grow up! None will, don't you get it everyone we know is dead! The meat-jins might as well have never existed, it's the freaking end of the world it's all over for everyone!"

"Um..Hello, next person in line please," repeats the ogre, this time even louder, yet he is still unnoticed.

"Should have known it was going to be like this, after the 80th time, with one of these cases. Hasn't Frieza ever heard of paid vacations?" He mutters sarcastically to himself.

He knows, people were normally less then happy while standing on this line. It was of course not unusual for the dead to feel, as if it wasn't there time. However, it wasn't until a few short decades ago, that the ogre became familiar with seeing an entire world of people huddled in this office at a time. It was heart breaking to see for the first time, and just as much so today.

Only the other day, they had to deal with one of these genocides. The Kanasa-jins, that was a group of people the ogre would never forget, they were quiet and resigned unlike most others. Willing to organize themselves into a line for judgment, without the need of instructions. Their stony scale plated faces, almost serene. They seemed so noble in nature, making the whole matter, all the worse.

While the meat-jins, themselves wouldn't win any beauty contest even compared to the Kanasa-jins, he feels bad for them, sympathizes with their pain, all the same.

These incidents seem to have become even more frequent since Frieza the overlord he heard to be responsible for the business that dealt with the trading of planets for a price, had conquered a race known as the Saiya-jin. They were vicious, despite being forced into submission, it seemed to the ogre as if the saiya-jins enjoyed what they were ordered to do.

It was particularly satisfying seeing King Yemma, sentence one to hell. Especially when a reciting of their gruesome sins by Yemma, would do nothing more but, bring a smirk to his or her face. It would usually be the highlight of his work day in fact.

Sighing the ogre glances at his clipboard, quickly he snaps his neck up in surprise, he hears his boss, give out an annoyed grunt over head. He cranes his neck up and sees his superior, a gigantic red man with a black beard wearing a horned-hat leaning over his, skyscraper of a desk, to make eye contact with him.

"Who's next?" he asks, his deep husky voice, made even more daunting by the unmistakable hint of irritation.

The ogre's hairs stand on the back of his neck, he takes another look at the clipboard, his hands shaking it slightly. "Lets see, it's Bif, King Yemma Sir."

"BIF COME RECIEVE YOUR JUDGEMENT NOW!" King Yemma's voice was like thunder, seconds later it's dwarfed by the ear-drum shattering sound, of his massive fist banging his desk.

The meatjins grow completely silent, if there were flies in the after-life and one would have landed on the wall, all present in the room would here it.

Bif hastily steps forward. The short stubby black tentacles growing out of both sides of his face, wriggle and twist rapidly, a sign that a meat-jin is agitated. He gulps and takes a calming deep breath, he looks up, his golden halo shifts slightly in angle so, that it stays hovering over the top of the meat-jin's head. The last thing he wants to do is anger the being who has the fate of his soul, in his hands.

King Yemma however seems to have calmed down now that, order was once again restored to the check in station. He sits down on his desk's chair and, reads through the papers in a massive file, easily twice as long as a man.

"Hmm Bif, was the Sub-Commander of Meat-sei's special task force, fought valiantly against the saiya-jin invaders." Yemma speaks, absentmindedly more to himself then to Bif. He continues to flip through the sheets.

"Father of 87 you spent most of your spare time with them...Often helped the elderly with heavy loads...By all purposes a model citizen. Good very good." He gives an approving nod, while his right hand reaches for a titanic stamp, loaded with red ink.

"Heaven!" He yells in a authoritative manner as he stamps Bif's file, the sound of it hitting the paper echoing through out the room.

Bif's over joyed as, what can best be described as the physical manifestation of his former body, begins to emit a pure white light from it's center which grows outward until it engulfs his entire being. His light drenched body morphs from the shape of a meat-jin to a round ball of pure light. The little flame, does a loop in the air.

"Woohoo!" it yells out excitably.

"Just take this exit here, and go on to the building next door, they'll get you boarded onto a plane for heaven," says the ogre raising his hand to direct Bif's soul to the right direction. To him directing people to heaven has always been pleasant, and almost as satifying as seeing Saiya-jins go to hell.

Somewhere along the center of the now straight mostly silent line, a few short cheers, no doubt Bif's children excited at hearing their father's last resting place.

"Next person step forward please," the ogre now has the room's full attention.

Ham grudgingly moves up until he's right in front of the massive desk, his body is tense, his lizard like tail and facial testicles twitch and sway. Ham the ogre knows in not frightened by the outcome of the his sentencing, as much as he is resentful about being dead without suceeding in saving his planet.

"Ham, Commander of Mea-" Yemma abruptly stops speaking, he puts the file down and looks towards the door in on the center of the wall, across from his desk from which the newly dead enter.

A intensely loud slamming sound, which sends vibrations through out the ground, is the culpriate that stole his attention from the judgment. It is followed by a few small thuds, the ogre can only assume they are shingles from the roof following on the ground, loosened by the impact of whatever had been, banged against the wall of the Check in Station with such concrete shattering force. As far as he could see however, there was nothing but pale pink sky, littered with fluffy yellow clouds.

King Yemma gets up at once walking around his desk, and then parallel to the line of dead, which seem so tiny now by contrast, the head of the tallest of them, not even coming close to reaching the red giant's knees. They looked up gawking in awe as he passes by.

A red bespectacled ogre runs inside, he stops immediately in his tracks at the shock of seeing King Yemma up away from his desk, his T-shirt ripped and full of holes he has a bump on his head so large it looks, it's as if a third horn is growing out of his forehead, only that it's thicker and rounder then the other two, also bright red and throbbing. His breaths are rapid. He can't seem to stop himself from slouching forward and, placing his hands on his slightly bent knees to support his upper body.

Yemma looks down and raises an eye-brow in puzzlement, clearly surprised to see the ogre in such distress."What in the Kais' name is going on out there?"

"Kin-King Ye" The ogre tries to answer his bosses question as quickly as possible, but he's clearly to out of breath, he puts his open hand up in the air, as a non verbal request for Yama to wait. The latter furrows his brow and lets out an inpatient grunt.

The red ogre quickly straightens up. He laughs nervously before speaking.

"King Yemma sir, it's really nothing we've just been having a _little_ trouble with four fairly new arrivals and-"

"Fairly new? What do you mean by _fairly_, how long have they been here?"

Again some nervous laughter from the ogre, before contorting his face in to a painfully strained smile.

The ogre yielding the clipboard can't help, but feel bad for his friend.

"Well I think it's been around tw-twelve...um maybe thirteen hours sir," the red ogre gulps audibly.

"Twelve hours? Twelve hours! Why aren't they in line, it's your duty to direct the new arrivals inside. You should also know if they get a little rowdy, to call for help this isn't the first time some dead guys don't want to be, well be dead." King Yemma folds his arms, looking at the red ogre expectantly.

"Well sir I'm no Goz or Mez, but I assure you" his voice cracks slightly after the word_ assure_ he pauses for an instant then continues,"That every thing is under contro-"

Yemma cuts him off, his tone is sharp "Are they meatjins?"

"No, King Ye-"

The big red judge of the after life, lets out a annoyed grunt looks back in the direction of the ogre with the clipboard who is standing by the left leg, of his desk the ogre's expression is full of concern.

"Quickly, look for any none meatjins names, who are they?"

He thought his hands were shaky earlier today, now he would give anything for that level of steadiness . He flips page upon page over the top of the clip board, some of them rushing back down, into place for the ogre's lack of a tight grip on them. Irritated he grabs the rogue pages and releases them from the clip board placing them behind it. At last he finds them, their names stick out like a pit bull, amongst poodles. He quickly reads them out to King Yemma.

"Panbukin, Totapo, Seripa and To-"

"Toma" It was another voice, one clear and confident in comparison to the ogre's that finishes the verbal call out.

A Saiya-jin in blue armor hovers at mid levels in the entrance. He smirks slightly noticing has the room's full attention.

"They're dead too!" Yells out Ham, he starts to cackle maniacally his voice aquiring a comically high-pitch tone.

"Now I can really rest in peace!" He adds in between laughs.

"Yeah, but it's not like any of you weaklings had anything to do with it, so I don't see why you're laughing so much, meat head!" The meat-jin's in the line begin to yell out a barrage of curse words at Toma, who then begins to laugh, as maniacally as the meat-jin had a few moments earlier. His laughter however, seems forced.

"But you _are dead _anyway, so I suggest you settle down, before I tag this onto your sentence which won't be pretty as it is!" Says King Yemma, who notices three other saiya-jins now hovering behind, the one in blue armor.

Toma's expression becomes somber he moves forward in the air so that he's about five feet away from Yemma bravely coming to level with his face.

"Look your erm...hornedness, it's like I told your minions we know we're dead, we know we're going, to hell that's fine. Thing is we don't know what it'll be like when we get there, if we'll even be able to talk to each other, so you see we're waiting for a friend. We'll go quietly if we can stay in this place till he gets here."

There is evident sadness in the Saiya-jin's solid black eyes now, they seem unusually shiny, almost as if they're moist with tears being forced at bay.

"That'll, probably be real soon too" he then says as an after thought, his voice is very soft almost a whisper. His head is hung low with apparent sorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: Thank you so very very much, KidGoku, PrideIsArrogance, The Saiyan From Hyrule and, Dasayales for reviewing! :D**

**Rating has been increased do to slightly naughtier language. :P**

**I know sometimes when people, write anime fics, the authors sometimes tend to flood it with Japanese phrases which some people find annoying. I try to keep it to a minimal after all this is an English fanfic and I'm not even Japanese lol, but I do love the suffixes: jin- meaning a type of people for example: saiya-jin **

**sei- meaning a planet for example: Vegeta-sei**

**go- meaning the language of a people, for example saiya-go**

A Hard Day at the Office

Chapter: 2 In Coming!

Yemma stood watching the humbled figure hovering near his face in surprise. The ogre knows however, his shock comes not, from to the saiya-jins sudden frankness but, from the audacity of this mass murderer to, ask for any specials concessions, after reeking almost as much havoc in the Check in Station as he did in his life. King Yemma snorts, and the saiya-jin lifts his head up in response.

"You really expect me to just let you stay here? I will send you straight to hell right now!"

Toma flies backwards in response to Yemma's yells his body tenses. He shifts to a guarded stance in the air, as if he's expecting the red giant in do battle with him.

To his surprise which, makes the ogre smile knowingly, Yemma bolts for his desk. He plops down on his chair and pulls a drawer open. The four saiya-jins watch him frozen with curiosity. The judge smiles, maliciously pulling out four files from the drawer and slapping them on the desk.

"Toma hmm," King Yemma mutters, his eyes roving up as to get a final glimpse of the blue armored saiya-jin in a whole and composed state. He opens one of the files, to some where in the center with his left hand, not bothering to read. At the the same time hastily grabbing his stamp with the right, completely ignoring the drips of ink on his desk. There is a roar of cheers, from the meat-jin crowd.

"No!," Seripa the only female among the saiya-jin group, screams frantically as realization of what is about to happen dawns on her, she makes a dive for Yemma's desk. Years of working together causes Panbukin to act without having to ask. He rushes after her, with a burst of speed, that seems contradictory to his rather hefty size. Seripa lands on Yemma's desk, she doesn't waste a precious second of the judge's shock and, pushes over the first object she sees.

Surprisingly she giggles, it's not every day after all that, one has the opportunity to tip over a flower vase the size of a full grown cow onto, a file that, would cover a king-sized bed. The absurd comedy of the situation is not lost to her, despite the grim reality of being dead and hell-bound.

Several flowers that would dwarf a palm tree scatter over Yemma's desk, more importantly; gallons of greenish brown water, spills onto Toma's file.

Furious, King Yemma swings his hand in Seripa's direction, as if he's shooing away a fly

Panbukin gives the remaining three files, a hard kick. As if blasted out of a pressure cannon, the massive sheets of paper and file covers scatter in to the air. The flurry of white and khaki startles Yemma who, stops his arm in mid swing. Panbukin's perfect timing allowing Seripa to dash away unscathed.

She flies through the air amid the now slowly falling sheets of papers, doing a sort of victory spin in while still maintaining a forward motion in Topeto's and Toma's direction.

Toma begins to fly erratically, moving left and right zig zagging up and down, he goes right through the papers ripping holes in them, and shedding some apart entirely, Topeto follows his lead, so dose Seripa. All the ogres in the room gasp in horror.

"Stop it! What are you doing, you're all nuts, this is definitely not going to get you out of hell, it's only to insure that you get your tails whipped when you get there!" The ogre yells at them in near panic, despite himself, after realizing what he's just said he smiles and laughs.

"Hey I made a pun, they're going to get their tails whipped and they have tails," he says to himself amused, his mind then brings him back down to reality. "ah I mean stop STOP!" The last _stop_ coming out strained and elongated he almost sounds like a dog yowling in pain.

The torrent of shredded paper bits, and hole-littered sheets at last reach the ground, some land on the meat-jin crowds. Who irritably dust off the torn pieces.

Ham, pushes two mostly whole papers away from himself. He looks down at them despite himself in curiosity. They each have a picture on the top followed by dated paragraphs. One of the images is of a young fourteen year old Seripa piercing a hole through the head of an alien three times the girl's size with a ki beam, she wears an expression of maniacal excitement.

The other sheet is clearly part of Topeto's file, an Oozaru wearing his signature armor over brown rags, uses one hand to crush an, air craft that can best be described as a colossal blimp with a cruise ship tied at the bottom.

Ham stares at it, the furry building inside at the sight of the Oozaru. His thoughts are brought fully to the present as the blue clip board yielding ogre snatches the paper away, he's quickly salvaging all the primarily whole sheets.

The meat-jin commander raises his head to look up, at the elder Saiya-jin, who's ceased his bobbing motion through the air now that, all the papers have fallen. Instead he hovers next to the others watching Yemma's reaction with amusement. His arms are down on each side of his body, his legs slightly bent and his shoulders a little raised, giving him a somewhat hunched appearance, one would ordinarily not associate with someone on guard.

Ham can not contain himself any longer, first they destroy his beloved home city, they pick off his men as if they were vermin, and then the rest of Meat-sei. Where is the justice that is to come in death?

The meat-jin commander darts into the air straight for the saiya-jin that killed him, extending his right fist back, finally in reach of Totepo he lunges his arm forward aiming for the back of Topeto's head. (No point in being honorable towards the honor-less he had figured)

As if he had been waiting for the meat-jin to attack, Totepo spins around at the right moment to grab Ham's fist. Toma moves a bit further from Totepo to allow his friend room to work.

Right after the grab he pulls the meat-jin roughly toward him, and raises his knee up ramming it into Ham's chest.

Ham gags in pain, Topeto takes advantage of the time he's bought himself to put his hands together, inter locking his fingers. He raises his hands up over his head, and brings them down on Ham's back like a recking ball. The meat-jin is sent hurtling towards the ground.

Ham however is able to slow his decent towards the ground he, barely avoids smashing into it face first by, flipping in mid air and, landing on his feet. Flipping backwards a few times more he then, charges himself in the air, once again at the Saiya-jins, letting out a fierce roar of rage.

"I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED AGAIN!"

The meat-jin commander however, stops abruptly after feeling a soft tug on his lizard like tail. He looks over his shoulder and downward to see, a exact miniature version of himself holding his tail, and looking up at him pleadingly. Next to his son, is the blue ogre, he's sweating bullets and staring at Ham with apprehension, he struggles to form a nervous smile.

"Father, this weird monster thing, asked me to, ask you to stop," says Teruki.

The ogre lets out a nervous laugh, thats becoming all to common for him today, before speaking.

"Yes Mr. Ham there's no need, for you to worry, we'll have everything under control soon enough, please just relax and try to wait patiently in line. I know it's frustrating but the last thing we need right now is a fight. Justice will be server we can guarantee it."

Ham reluctantly lands on the ground softly, hanging his head low taking his son by the hand, he walks back towards the line.

All this time Yemma is frozen in place by mounting rage, he lets out a fierce growl, while he pulls on this thick charcoal black hair in frustration.

"Well I did tell you we'd go quietly _if, _we where allowed to stay until our friend gets here," says Toma staring at Yemma, pleased with the giant judge's frustration.

"Fool! All I have to do is open my drawer and I'll find a replica of your files. You'll find things work very differently around here, then what you're use to." retorts Yemma

"Ah great then we can start this whole dance up again, sure why not I'm up for it," Toma looks to his right at his older friend. "Sounds like fun eh Totepo?

The quiet old saiya-jin nods in Toma's direction, he then looks at Yeamm and simply smiles.

Yemma notices that Panbukin took the opportunity amidst the chaos to rejoin the group.

"We're a good team aren't we? To bad Bardock ain't here, we could have managed to break the whole dam desk in half with him, then horn-y here wouldn't be able to fetch more files to send us to hell with." Panbukin says. The four saiya-jins roar with laugher. Despite the merry exchange, Seripa lets out a single tear, no one notices but Toma, he makes eye contact with her and sends a reassuring smile her way, she returns it.

"I guess we better enjoy this, this'll be the las time we fight together," she replies.

Panbukin chuckles before speaking "but it's sure been gre-,"

"Fight together? Fight for what you idiots? You're dead, it is only a matter of time before you meet your fates! You don't want to come quietly, we'll over power you, we can't over power you we'll get someone who can, believe me it's not a rare thing here. You might have been used, to being hot shots exterminating planet after planet, but your little party is over. You're dead D-E-A-D dead!,"

Yemma screams, he's hysterical his voice so loud everyone, ogre, saiya-jin and, meat-jin alike cover their ears.

Toma removes his fingers from his ears "I know that...We know that, your hornedness or whatev-"

"MY NAME IS KING YEMMA!"

"King Yemma," Toma nods, if the giant despite his yelling is correcting him on his name, then it's a sign he'll let him speak and listen to his pleas. Toma's now resigned to show Yemma the respect he knew all along he deserved, he can now stop doing that which saiya culture has mastered to an art form, bluffing confidence.

"We know King Yemma sir, that it's over, that we're going to pay for what we spent our lives doing," Toma smiles sorrowfully at Yemma.

"But if it makes you feel better, we're already paying...We've been suckered," Toma lets out a bitter laugh.

"Which brings me to my friend and why we want to wait for him. Bardock in case you guys don't already know is the commander of our group also...A very good friend. I saw him just before I died, I guess I willed myself to hang on long enough to seem him. You know...Cause I was pretty messed up..."

It seems Toma is having a hard time containing his anger, his voice is shaky, he struggles to keep his the volume of it down.

"Thanks to those, treacherous sons of bi-"

"Wait wait wait!," Yemma interjects.

"You're just rambling on but, I've yet to hear a _good _reason to grant your request," The judge of the after life feeling that control is, once again and rightfully his sits down on his chair and leans back. He places his hands together so they're touching each other on the tips of his fingers, his arms resting on his belly. It's a relaxed authoritative position.

Toma knows success is truly theirs now, Yemma's definitely listening.

"What do you mean?" the saiya-jin in blue armor asks, calmly.

"Well lots of people, far better and more deserving then yourselves, would love to be here to meet their loved ones. Thousands and thousands of people that die each day, each hour through out the universe. It's the duty of my staff and I to, see to it that their souls are sorted where they belong as, fairly and, as efficiently as possible."

Toma notes how, Yemma emphasized the word _efficiently _and continues to listen.

"Can you imagine, do you even have the mind to visualize just how many people, would be here any second of any day! There would be no room for anyone to walk, some people would have to even wait on my desk, they'd cover every inch of it I wouldn't be able to get any work done. It would be utter chaos, this is why we keep the line moving, it's already backed up enough with the time we've wasted already. I can't afford to stop any longer, Frieza doesn't seem to be doing so anytime soon, and we need to get everyone out of the Check in station, he seems to get a kick out of over crowding us, and that is I might add partly thanks to the likes of you."

Yemma notices he's loosing their attention, it seems ever since he mentioned Frieza.

"I can get a replica of your files, I've already told you this but what you don't know is that, all I really need is a tiny shed of paper from each of your files and a minuscule drop of ink to send you on your way."

That small hint of a threat, more than enough to recapture their interest in the imminent present.

Satisfied that they're all listening to him, Yemma continues.

"Now this is your last chance, to be heard...Not that you've earned it! For the sake of communication we'll keep this simple. I'm going to ask you, a few questions and you'll answer them as quickly and to the point as possible, got it?"

The saiya-jins all nod in response.

"Hmph you're already starting off on the wrong foot! I said_, got it_?"

"Huh?... oh yeah, sorry!," stammers Toma quickly in response.

"yeah yeah we got it," says Panbukin.

"What? Oh..yes!" exclaims Seripa.

"...yes," King Yemma would never know, but one would ordinarily have to feel special if they managed to get Totepo to talk.

"That's better...Now...," King Yemma leans forward.

"Most people don't know when someone's going to die what makes you so sure your friend, Bardock is it? Will be here, so soon? WAIT! Don't all of you speak to me at once, you," Yemma points at Seripa.

"You'll answer the question..."

"Alright, well first of all yes, it's Bardock and second, in between fighting your minions," Seripa is struggles to keep, a straight face but she manges for the sake of the situation.

"We were commenting on how surprising it was that he wasn't dead and with us already. Knowing Bardock, if he actually managed to survive a fight with those goons and Dodoria, which is just...wow!...He's going to want to go back home and warn everyone that much is obvious..Awww, I just remembered, his son, poor baby! I hope they've sent him away, it's a good thing his bro-"

"Enough! Stick to the direct answer, your personal problems won't sway me, you won't be receiving any pity from me that's for sure," Yemma snaps, cutting her off.

"I wasn't asking for it big red," Seripa mutters under her breath, at a volume so low it's only heard by Toma and Panbukin, the latter cracks a tiny smile. The former nudges her arm with his elbow softly, as a none verbal plea that she keep her temper in check.

"Sorry," she whispers to him.

King Yemma, gets up from his chair, puts his arms behind his back and begins to pace, around the area behind his desk, he's looking up at the ceiling pensively.

"I believe we're getting somewhere. Now the living are not ordinarily our business, it would be difficult for me to access their file, so it would help me greatly if you can tell me who this Dodoria is." He stops his self important pacing and, looks at the hovering saiya-jins for a moment.

"Well...Toma?," he says before resuming his walk to and fro, the left and right walls.

"Dodoria that stickin' gum ball!..I mean," Toma clears his throat and quickly starts over.

"He's sort of like Frieza's right hand man...or left hand man, I guess because the rumor is Zarbon's the right hand man but, who cares, the point is that Frieza sent Dodoria to kills us!"

King Yemma freezes in his tracks, the realization of the horror that is to come, just beginning to form in his mind. He hastily sits on his chair and leans forward intently. The sudden increase in attention startles Toma, he stops talking giving Yemma a quizzical look.

"GO ON!" Yells the judge frantically, the sooner he can be sure of what's coming the sooner he can prepare for it if it's not to late. Toma nods quickly and continues.

"It was Frieza who ordered us to Meat-sei personally. So that's why we left without our commander Bardock, he was still in the isolation chamber recooping. Naturally if Frieza directly orders a group of third classes, to do something it's a big deal."

Toma snorts bitterly clinches and loosens his fists, and then resumes speaking in the same calm tone he was using.

"So when we got to the planet, we were surprised to see that they were much weaker then the stuff Bardock, normally picks for us from the job pool, we plowed right through. We were wondering if Oozaru would even be necessary."

Ham growls, his indignation once again threatening to over come him, his tail waving frantically behind him. The blue ogre places a hand on the meat-jin's shoulder, rousing back to reality and away from his futile plans to, kill the already dead saiya-jins.

"It makes perfect sense you see, Meat-sei wasn't that important he just needed a out of the way place for Dodoria, and his men to ambush us."

"But why?" Says Yemma, the question is more of a thought spoken out loud.

"Well because apparently that freak bastard Frieza for all his power deep down in side-,"

"Fears the saiya-jins!" Toma is surprised to see that Yemma, finished his own sentence for him.

"Well yeah, hard to believe but true," is all the blue armored saiya-jin can say in response.

"Of course, you get stronger with each fight, in a full moon your fighting strength increases by ten. It's not likely but, not impossible in theory I guess for a saiya-jin to surpass Frieza,"

"Yeah and then there's the legend of the Super Saiya-jin," adds Panbukin, Yemma ignores him instead choosing to ramble on.

"You said Bardock survived the attack of his right no, his left hand man Dodoria..So now that the cat's out of the bag sort of speak, there's only one thing left for Frieza to do..Toma quickly! How long dose it take to get from Meat-sei to Vegeta-sei answer this last question and the, four of you can remain until the time comes to judge your friend."

"Meat-sei is pretty close to Vegeta-sei probably another reason why that freak picked it, he wanted us dead as soon as possible, I guess it's like fourteen or fifteen hours something like that."

Yemma slaps his forehead in frustration and sighs. The less people making trouble the better, if he can have the four of them out of the way, it'll make things all the more easy, this will probably be the most hectic work day, in his eons long career. When it's all over he'll take a hot shower, then go down to hell and pick some of the fruit from the tree he has Goz and Mez guarding so diligently, so that he can share it with his staff the next morning. They'll all be deserving of it's sweet taste, and in need of it's re-energizing nourishment when alls said and done.

"Th-That's what I was afraid of...," The giant mutters absentmindedly staring out blankly past the saiya-jins as if there was a movie screen behind them, that was playing out horrible visions of the near future. He leans back on his chair slouching and takes a deep breath.

He get ups abruptly and begins to bark out orders frantically.

"The four of you get against the wall, sit down, shut up and stay out of the way, you can wait for Bardock!"l

"Alright!"

The four saiya-jins high five, hug and pat each other on the back excitedly, they then zoom off to some out of the way corner of the Check in Station.

"Everyone in my staff listen up, we're going to have to work hard to get these meat-jins where they should be as soon as possible! Even the ones that might deserve to go to hell, shouldn't have to be punished by having to see, what's coming!" King Yemma opens his, mystical drawers yet again and begins taking out piles of files at a time and throwing them on his desk unceremoniously.

He tosses the flowers Seripa over turned on his desk, onto the floor, and clears away all the paper shreds, and reloads his stamp with ink. The sounds of ruffling sheet fragments and falling objects echo eerily through out the completely silent room. Yemma's the only one making noise now. _It's like the figurative calm before the storm._He thinks to himself.

"Let's get started befo-,"

As if on cue, the room begins to shake, some dust and small chunks of ceiling fall dirtying the black tiles, red carpet, and meat-jin heads. They whip their heads around to face the entrance there is a roar of furious screams, coming from the outside. So many voices in unison all yelling, out in indignation, becomes a sound so blood curdling powerful , no one being could ever hope to produce it. It's as if thunder had a war cry.

Hundreds of blurs begin to pour into the Check in Station from every opening, zooming around chaotically, the walls and tile begin to crack, where ever touched by one, they're like hellion locus, only with spiky hair and monkey tails.

**Some more author's notes: Well I hope this hasn't become to boring for you, and I'm not moving things along to slow. Please read, scrutinize with a finely toothed comb and criticize in the form of a review. :P...And please stay tunned for the shocking conclusion of, what becomes of Bardock's soul, hopefully it isn't to weird and disappointing for you. :)**


End file.
